Hideki-kun
by shiro-tsubasa-chan
Summary: Hideki and Chii having a cutesy moment to share together
1. Welcome home Hideki-Kun!

**This is a fanfic/oneshot for my friend :)  
** Please enjoy.

"Chii, I'm home~!"  
"Welcome home Hideki-kun" Chii replied with that cute smile she gives.  
"Is Hideki happy today?"  
"A little tired, Chii, but yes, I'm happy." He answered smiling back at the beautiful persocom in front of him.

Hideki sat down after taking off his shoes and sighed lightly, Chii tillted her head in confusion.

"Why did Hideki sigh? Is he unhappy?"  
"No, Chii. I haven't sat down since I left for work today, so I sighed because I can finally take off my shoes."  
"Chii, wants to help Hideki!"

She turned to him, her top hanging loosely over her pale figure. Hideki noticed the way it hung over her and blushed slightly, then averting his eyes to prevent anything else.

"Chii... just seeing your smile makes me happy." Hideki lay back onto the floor, hands behind his head watching Chii move on hands and knees towards him.

"Hideki is happy enough then?"  
"Yeah, I'm happy enough Chii."  
"Will Hideki be happier if Chii hugs him?"  
"I don't mind if you want to hug me Chii." He smiled at her again, leaning on his arms with his legs streatched while Chii came close to his lap and sat on him innocently.

She looked him in the eye, childlike; Hideki's blush returned, becoming a pink-ish colour on his face. Chii lent over to him and squeezed his torso, flattening her chest to his and Hideki put his arms around her waist making Chii sigh.

"Hideki-kun..? Chii can make you happier." She whispered into his ear, his blush darkened.  
"H-how can you make me any happier Chii?"  
"Chii can do what they said on the tv and kiss you." A smile exchanged their lips.  
"Chii, you don-"

Chii placed her lips onto his softly and closed her eyes, Hideki returned it and both pulled away.

"Are you happier Hideki-kun?"  
"Y-yes Chii, but you didn't have to-"  
"Was Chii bad?" A sadness tinted her silk chocolate eyes as if she were to start crying.  
"N-no Chii, you weren't bad at all" He comforted her knowing where she might take this, only thing is he didn't want her to reset her memories.  
"In fact Chii, how about we go on a date? Like other people do."  
"Hideki-kun, would that make you happy?"  
"I'm happy being with you Chii, so why don't we do something to make you happy?"

Chii paused for a moment, processing what she'd just heard.

"Chii.. Chii like that Hideki! Can we see the park?"  
"Of course Chii, I'll pick up some food on the way back from work tomorrow."  
"Oh Hideki-kun! Chii is so happy!" She held him in her embrace again as the completely landed onto the floor, when Chii had fallen asleep on his chest, he stroked her hair and he whispered something to her before closing his own eyes.

"I love you Chii."


	2. Hideki's sick?

_**cough cough**_

"Hideki-kun? Hideki-kun!"

Hideki stirred on the floor where he and Chii slept, Chii got closer to him and felt his head.

 _ **cough**_

"Hideki-kun, please wake up. Hideki needs to go to bed, Hideki's coughing."  
"C-chii? _cough._ Can I have some water?" His hand reached her face "Don't worry Chi, I'm still happy."  
"Okay Hideki, Chii will get water for you!"

Chii got up off the floor, brushed of her t-shirt and shorts and went to get a glass to fill with water; Hideki sat up where he was and scratched the back of his head, flush-faced, then looked around thinking yesterday was a dream.

"Hideki, here is your water. Can Chii help you feel better?" She knelt down in front of him and handed him the water. Her top hung loose and her shorts were tight, but Hideki barely noticed this time, until Chii bent forwards to check his head again.

"C-chii, I feel fine, I need to get ready for cram school plea- _cough_ "  
"S-sorry Hideki, but Chii can't let you go today, you are sick. Chii will make you better!"

...

"Sorry Hideki-kun.."  
"No Chii, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Could you call the school, and work for me?"  
"Chii, did that already when Hideki was asleep." Chii smiled at him "Let's get Hideki to bed with breakfast~!"

Chii had the bed ready straight away, and started to make toast and orange juice for him. Hideki on the other hand didn't want to go to bed and walked over to where Chii stood and hugged her waist, nuzzling her neck.

"Thankyou Chii for being so nice, I think I'm a little better already." he whispered into her ear.  
"Chii is happy that you feel better. Is there anything else Chii can do?" She asked sweetly as she buttered the toast after pouring juice.  
"I could do with a hug" Hideki turned her around and brought the female close to him, one hand on her back the other running through her hair.


End file.
